clarencefandomcom-20200223-history
Nature Clarence
Nature Clarence is the seventeenth episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence, Sumo, Jeff and Percy going on a hike with their "leader", Joshua. Plot Clarence is shown falling off a cliff, hitting all the rocks and when he climbed up he was almost attacked by a rattlesnake. Luckily, he was saved by 'Nature Kate', a ranger at a park. While Gabbie and Heida was cheering, a rhino comes charging at them. Kate threw the rattlesnake at his throat and he falls off the ledge. The kids celebrate Kate's skills but the rhino comes back, now part man and holding the rattlesnake like a spear on fire. Kate grabbed the kids and jumped off the cliff and the rhino missed them. They fall until Kate pulled her parachute with her face on it. The scene now moves to Clarence where he finishes his story. Jeff doesn't believe him but Clarence said Sumo was there. He agrees and says that Kate is awesome. Josh comes out the ranger station on the phone with Kate. He says that he loves Kate to her but she hung up, though Joshua thinks it was a connection mishap. Josh tells Clarence, Jeff, Sumo and Percy that Kate had to wrangle down a baby goat from a mountain and the nature hike was cancelled. Clarence asks why did Josh told Kate he loves her and Josh says they were going out. Sumo finds it gross and Clarence, without knowing, told Kate what he really thought of him. He said that he was lazy, angry and had no ambitions. Josh feels offended by it and to prove Kate wrong, he was going to take the kids hiking on Sheep's Bridge. Sumo says no one goes there, but that's the reason why. Josh told everyone to go to the pronto but Kate took it so they went in his car. When they started riding, Josh begins to get angered with the kids. Clarence was singing a song really loud, Jeff drew a better map and forced him to look at it, Sumo was punching his seat and Percy asked if he can open his milk carton. After 4 hours, Josh finally reaches his limit and turns around, resulting in the kids chanting to turn aroud. In an attempt to drown them out, he cranks up the volume on the radio and goes faster, only for his car's engine to blow out and lose the wheels before skidding to a stop. Characters Major Characters *Clarence *Jeff *Percy *Joshua Supporting Characters *Sumo Minor Characters *Kate * Gabbie (dream) *Heida (dream) Gallery The gallery for Nature Clarence can be found here. Transcript The transcript for Nature Clarence can be found here. Trivia *This is the second appearance of Joshua: the first was Lost in the Supermarket. *Josh says that Clarence is magic, possibly due to Clarence's great luck. Jeff seems to show signs of having gotten used to it. * This marks the second time Percy plays a major role and appears without Belson; the first being Dinner Party. * Sheeps Bridge is a real-life place, there is a hidden hot tub however it does not look like a modern hot tub and is made of rock (it also has no facuet). References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Aired Episodes